


Good Night, Sweet Prince

by ImBeautifullyHuman



Series: Trouble Sleeping [3]
Category: Hunger Games (2012), Hunger Games (2012) RPF, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Aging, Character Death, F/M, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImBeautifullyHuman/pseuds/ImBeautifullyHuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot looking back on Peeta and Katniss' life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night, Sweet Prince

She could feel him watching her from their bed as she crossed the room. She swore he only got more handsome with age. If her old body could respond the way it used to, the last sixty-some-odd years would prove no change in her desire for him. He was still devilishly handsome, as sweet as sugar and as good as gold. She stopped long enough to place her wrap on the back of the chair near her bedside before heading over and taking a seat across from him. He turned to look at her.

"Did you call the kids? Did they make it back home okay?" he asked.

She sighed, "Yes, love, I did. They're all safe and sound.". He knew this was not her favorite subject so she was pleased when he let the conversation drop with her assurance. She knew what was coming, though. That's how he was, Peeta Mellark; always concerned about the welfare and feelings of others, even when it was him who was in need. He never wanted to place himself at the center; always more content to shine the light on others. He was sure to never ask for too much. Not from meekness, no. Peeta was anything but meek. It was just another way he protected those he loved from the burden of him. She knew how his mind worked and it had irked her for the last sixty-one years. No matter how many times she reassured him of the  _delicious_  burden that he was, he always put her and their children's wellbeing before his own.

The kids were dispersed throughout the country, choosing places further away and much more exciting than their staid home of New Phoenix. Lily, the artistic free spirit, and her husband had chosen to raise their family near the water in Oceana, formerly District 4. Ryen, on the other hand, preferred the structure and formality of New Panem's capital city. The kids and their families had just left after a week's visit home. Peeta couldn't wipe the wide grin from his face, he was so happy. They cooked, dined, sang, danced and loved like there was no tomorrow.

She lay next to him and they just stared into each other's eyes; eyes that had over eighty years of stories to tell. The clarity in his crystal blues defied the pain and anguish that racked his body. She immediately began to catalogue all the parts of his body that she so cherished. She remembered, as if yesterday, the way those strong arms would lift her off her feet and make love to her as if there were no ending. Those same arms gently cradled their children, grandchildren and even two great-grandchildren minutes after each of their births. They could toss a sack of flour half way across the bakery; even when his back protested, his arms could do the work. Now, those same arms reached across, open and beckoning for her to crawl into the space between. That's when she crumbled.

"Katniss. You can do this."

"No, Peeta, I can't. I've never been able to. What about our life together has led you to believe that I'd be even  _remotely_   _capable_  of doing this?"

"You remember what you need to do afterwards, right?"

She became hysterical, as usual. She tried to calm herself for his sake. He knew this wasn't good for her heart and would immediately start to fuss over her and forget his own pain. Peeta pulled her in close and stroked her head.

"Shhhh. Let's not talk about it anymore right now."

But, the sadness in his voice was unmistakable. He had to leave his Katniss and it was tearing him apart. The outward strength he showed was further testament to the depth of love and sacrifice he shouldered for the love of his life. He would take on any monster, bravely walk through any fire to make sure his Katniss was okay. He steeled himself as he'd become accustomed to doing so many times since he was reaped at sixteen. He pushed aside the boyish desires to be here in this bed with her forever and pulled away to look at her. The braid that had turned completely white over the years played lovingly between his gnarled fingers.

"I have loved you my whole life, Katniss Everdeen. Everything about you sets my soul on fire even to this day. The way you love me; the way you care for our children; your sacrifices, both big and small, for those you love. I would endure everything 10 times over for just  _one_  of your kisses. Yet you've given me so much more than just a kiss. The kiss that saved my life...my soul. You've shared your bed with me, your bread, your body, your self. I remember lying by the riverbed in the Games, prepared to die. I just knew then that I'd never know the love of a woman, I'd never have kids, own a home or a business, never get drunk. But, I didn't cry. I didn't cry because I was overwhelmed with the hope that you'd win. But, you saved me instead. You saved me and all of Panem right along with me. You never lost faith in me, even when I was transformed into a monster. The biggest surprise in my life was to realize that you still loved me back after all of that! Call me a lovesick fool, I don't care. But, I'd fantasized about our entire lives together by the time I was sixteen. I had it all mapped out; the admission of love, the sex, the marriage, the home, the fights, the kids, our old age, everything. And, baby, reality trumps my fantasies in every way. I love you with everything that I am. You were the beginning for me. Things started to finally feel normal for me when you entered my life. I'm proud now to say that you are my ending. You've helped write this book of my life. And you're on  _every_... _single_... _page_. Please don't cry. I'm leaving here knowing that I was the luckiest, most undeserving jackass on the earth! I loved you then. I love you now..."

For the first time throughout this entire ordeal, his voice faltered. Peeta Mellark had known he was dying for several months now. He'd accepted a truth that his love was still struggling with. The damage done to his vascular system by the hijacking and numerous prosthetic surgeries were taking their toll rapidly. As much as medicine in New Phoenix had progressed, there was nothing more that could be done for his failing body. His doctor, with tears rimming his young eyes, gave him two months...tops. That was two months ago. Since then, the seizures had become devastatingly difficult to control. He'd come close several times, losing his breath and heartbeat in the middle of the night or in the middle of dinner, and leaving Katniss a jumbled mess of nerves and fear. He could feel the end nearing as a peaceful acceptance settled over him.

Peeta Mellark refused to die broken and cold in a sterile, white room with some kid attending to him. He wanted to die old and warm in his bed with Katniss by his side. His bones were too fragile and brittle to fashion a suitable prosthetic, so he'd been wheelchair bound since the summer. Katniss gladly waited on him, hand and foot. She, because of her love for their privacy, refused to hire help. No one was good enough to care for her Peeta except for her. He protested, saying that he couldn't have his love working her fingers to the bone over him. Her scowl promptly silenced such talk, but not for long. She wouldn't hear of it then, nor now.

Tears poured out of the beautiful blue eyes that refused to look away when others thought she was crazy. His eyes were the only ones with the courage to see to the heart of the pain she felt and to see who she really was. It was those eyes that first convinced her in the arena that she had to save the boy they belonged to. It was those same eyes that bore into her when she attempted suicide many times over. Those eyes had convinced her that there was a life worth living as long as he was in it. The same ones that darkened at the sight of her naked body had wept sentimentally every time a child was born. Those eyes lit up equally as mirthful for new customers as they did for his own children when they entered a room. It was those eyes that convinced her that she needed to do what he didn't want her to do; what she knew she'd do anyway. She hated lying to Peeta. But, this time it was absolutely necessary.

"...I'll love you always, Katniss."

She kissed him longingly with lips that had lost suppleness and moisture over the years, but not passion and fire. A single tear clung to the end of her nose as she stroked his face. His eyes. His arms. His hands. His lips. All of these were physical landmarks on her map of him. To be away from them...from him for just a minute was too much for her to bear. She had never been a damsel in distress, but Peeta had been her prince, protecting and guiding her throughout their time together.

"I love you, Sweet Prince."

"Stay with me," he said.

"Always," had always been her answer.

"Hold me," he demanded with tears still lacing his eyes.

"Forever." She intended to do just that.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Not possible." He'd always had to have the last word in this little exchange. She'd always let him.

They lay there in each other's arms watching the beautiful orange sunset from their bedroom window, his last request. The transition from orange to black had been the marker they'd agreed upon. He turned to her with a look of sorrow and acceptance.

"It's time, love."

The crying had left her dizzy and disoriented. But still, she reached for the plate on the bedside table, her hands shaking so badly she nearly spilled its contents. She did this with as few tears as possible...for him, her Peeta. The irony of the situation was not lost on either of them. They'd been here before more times than they cared to reminisce. The smell of imminent death. The insatiable desire to stay together, come life or death. His insistence that she choose life if they could not both choose. Her insistence that there was no life without him. And not least of all...the berries. The same kind that started the fire that seared a nation and welded their fates together. He quickly grabbed them from the plate and popped them into his mouth before she could change the plans that took two months of talking for her to be convinced that it was really for the best. He slid his body down further onto the pillow and pulled her into his arms. Tears leaked from his closed eyes as he felt himself begin to slip into a state that felt very much like drunkeness. But, not before he had time for one last look at the love of his life. His eyes shone bright in the moonlight as he posed his last earthly declaration for her.

"I love you, Katniss."

She didn't cry, but kept her eyes trained on his.

"I'll see you soon, my love."

She lay in his arms as she did after making love to him that first time. She gently stroked his cheek and whispered words of endless love to him until his last breath left him.

"Good night, Sweet Prince." She reached up and closed his eyes with her small withered hands as the words nearly choked the air out of her lungs. His disability in the final days had been an advantage to her. Otherwise, she would not have been able to so easily hide from him that fact that she had secured more than the requested number of berries. He'd insisted on two, just in case one was stale or didn't work. He didn't trust her with more than that. But, he'd trusted her too much, it seemed. He'd made her promise to not do anything foolish. She, of course, lied in her agreement. She'd always been foolish. Especially when it came to him. She was a lovesick fool, even at 82.

"I told you, I cannot live without you, Peeta," were the last words she uttered into the night air. She retrieved two succulent berries from the drawer of her nightstand, popped them into her mouth, slid down beside her love and wrapped her arms around his still form. There was a smile permanently plastered on her face as she envisioned the bright tunnel that would take her to him. She'd be with him forever and always, just as she'd promised.

No one heard their last words, unless you consider the jabberjay that poised itself on the sill of their open window at just the right moment. The bird retold those final words over and over again, helping New Panem and their family piece together the scene that was found in their bedroom. And with that, the Star Crossed Lovers of District 12 left the arena called life in the same way that they'd done everything else of importance. Together.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sad, yes. But life is not a permanent condition. This is how I envisioned these two leaving this earth. Their love affair is truly epic. I hope you enjoyed it and it wasn't too terribly cheesy...much.


End file.
